ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Royale Ramble/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations *PLD/WAR, WHM/WAR, WHM/SMN, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, PUP/NIN (Any 3 DD's sub Ninja work) *WHM/SMN, PLD/WAR, RDM/BLM, 2x SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN *BLU/NINx2, MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, SCH/RDM, WHM/BLM Two kiters Party setup was: WHM, RDM/NIN, SMN, 3x DD/NIN (even better if a DD/NIN is replaced by a second SMN) Strategy: WHM should stay back until pull occurs to avoid Sleepga. RDM/NIN fully buffs up at the start of the fight and pulls the King of Coins with Dispel and kites it back to the start. The SMN puts Fenrir on Queen of Cups and solos at the start. Once at the start, RDM/NIN should immediately recast shadows regardless of where the King of Coins is (it usually takes off two shadows per hit -- two melee attack rounds means all shadows are gone AND Stoneskin is gone with about 50 dmg taken). It is recommended that the RDM does Ichi > Ni -- there is heavy enmity decay if you get hit for full damage and the King will head back toward the main party. One single Dispel from the start is all you need to keep the cardian's attention; don't bother casting other spells. The SMN should have absolutely no problems soloing the Queen of Cups (in fact, they may even be able to trigger Benediction before the main group even attacks it). Once the kiters have their respective mobs, take out the Queen of Batons with skillchains at the center of the BC. Once the Queen of Batons is dead, kill the King of Coins; the RDM should help heal during Chainspell. After the King of Coins is killed, finish off the Queen of Cups. Strategy Pros: - Very easy to kite with RDM/NIN fully buffed, including spike spells; SMN will have absolutely no problem soloing the Queen of Cups. - No Bind or Gravity needed, so all mobs are extremely squishy upon engagement. - Even if the RDM loses the attention of the King of Coins, by the time it makes it back to the the main party the Queen of Batons should already be dead or close to being finished off. - Afflatus Solace really helps when shadows are down. Strategy Cons: None, really. Even with a dead DD, it is still possible to win the BC with 5 members alive without further deaths. PLD+RDM Kite Party setup was: WHM/SMN, PLD/WAR, RDM/BLM, 2x SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN The DD's can be interchanged, but it's suggested they sub NIN. Strategy: PLD vokes the Kings of Coins (Rdm). Kites it down towards the start and back up toward the circle. RDM grabs hate on the Queen of Cups (Whm). Pulls it down towards the start area. The Queen will not get within melee range, only casting. Keep up Stoneskin and Blink, you should be fine. DDs will grab the Queen of Batons (Blm). 3-5 WSs should take it out quickly. DDs will then switch focus to the King, which should have been just been kited back to the circle. At this time the Rdm can move past the Queen up towards the circle to help heal. She might take a swipe at you as you pass but will still stay out of melee range after. Keep an eye out for "Deal Out" which will reset hate so your Whm doesn't get beat on. Otherwise just melee away. Rest after King goes down, while the Rdm still kites. When you're good, go and beatdown on the Whm Queen. Whm watch out cause the Queen of Cups has a added effect occasionally to her melee attacks which will silence and cannot be removed. Strategy Pros: * Less damage taken due to kiting weaker casters and burning BLM first. Strategy Cons: * Kiting the RDM mob will likely mean PLD loses most of his buffs due to dispel requiring mages(or the pld) to waste mp on rebuffs after the kill Went 6/6 on this. PLD Kite Party setup was PLD/WAR, WHM/WAR, WHM/SMN, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, PUP/NIN (Any 3 DD's sub Ninja work) Strategy: Pld/War starts off by Provoking the King of Swords. (Pld type) Proceeds to kite the King around the large BC circle. Use Sentinel, Defender and Rampart to minimize damage taken. Whm/War Provokes Queen of Cups and takes back to the entrance circle. Simply hold there by curing yourself. (Could be done with Rdm/War also) 3 DD's attack Queen of Batons. Whm/Smn heals party. Recommended that the Whm uses poison potions, as the Queen will use Sleepga. Once Queen of Batons is dead, DD's run back to entrance circle and fight the Queen of Cups. Whm/Smn stays in large circle to heal the Pld kiting the King. Regen 3 is recommended. Watch for hate reset. DD's kill Queen of Cups at entrance. Queen will use Benediction at about 50% health. Once Queen is dead, head back to the main BC to help kill the King. King of Swords has VERY high Def. It will also use Deal Out multiple times to reset hate. War/Nin and Pld/War work together to keep King off of the mages. At about 50% HP, the King will use Invincible. If Pld/War has hate, you can use Sentinel again, or if REALLY low on HP, Invincible. Once King's 2 hour is over, continue to hit away. King is long fight, but not all that difficult. Foods and Armor Suggestions Poison Potions for Whm/Smn healing main party against the Queen of Batons. Yag drinks for all mages, Paladin included during King fight. Paladin eat Tav taco for defense. Also I found while kiting that an all-out Def gear up helped minimize damage. Earth staff, due to fact that shield is useless kiting. However, when fighting/tanking the King, switch to sword/shield. Can't stress this enough, DD MUST sub /nin. This helps whm's conserve MP healing. HP's can drop FAST if the Cardigans use Bludgeon. Strategy Pros: *King of Swords does not have Dispel ability King of Coins (Rdm type) spams. Strategy Cons: *King of Swords has major defense--taking a longer time to kill, causing more curing and a higher chance for your healers to be killed when Deal out is used. Two Whm's gives higher MP pool to work with. Rdm/War also provides Refresh during King fight if desired. Whm's make sure Reraise is up. Things can get messed up if King uses Hate Reset while Paladin is kiting and turns on the Whm. Other Strategies The 3 DD's can be just about any job you have. I assume Mnk/Nin, Blu/Nin using ONLY physical spells, Drk/Nin, etc., would work well. Sam/Nin x3 might be fastest route to killing due to Meditate, Third Eye, etc. Went 6/6 on this strat. Fun fight. :) Stun, Stun, Stun This fight is absurdly easy with the proper setup and strategy. First of all, the easiest and quickest to kill of the four kings is undoubtedly the King of Batons (BLM). Compared to Chainspell, Benediction and Invincible, Manafont is not dangerous at all. Additionally the BLM king is the weakest in terms of defense, HP and attack and appears to be the most highly susceptible to Stun. The only danger with this King is III -ga, but that won't be a problem... This setup involves: Healer/BLM (RDM, WHM, SCH), 3 DD/NIN (at least one that is able to kite the BLM King for approximately 20 seconds), a babysitter (virtually any job, though one that can heal itself is preferred), and at least one devoted stunner (BLU/NIN or DNC/NIN with Etoile Casaque). Note: You must have Stun from a non-magical source (Head Butt is considered physical and doesn't cause the Cardians to rage). Blade/Shield Bash and WS with Stun work, but have high recast timers. The Stun spell (from a DRK) may cause the Cardians to rage! Note: Do not use any offensive magic whatsoever on the Cardians. Physical Blue Magic does not cause rage, neither does Quick Draw, physical Bloodpacts, etc. Many sources have been untested (Automaton Magic, Magical Blue Magic, etc...), but on every single run I have been on, any form of offensive White or Black Magic has caused the Cardians to rage. Note that spells that are self-targeting (Reprisal, Shock Spikes, etc) and skillchain damage DO NOT cause rage, even though they inflict magical damage. Only meds necessary are poison potions for the kiter in case the BLM opens with Sleepga and echo drops for the baby sitter since the WHM Queen can Silence. The kiter opens by pulling the King of Batons to the entrance and kiting along the hallway as needed, while the DD/NINs go to town on the BLM Queen. It shouldn't take more than 20 seconds to kill the queen. Meanwhile your babysitter will melee the WHM Queen and hold her to the side of the circle. (Note: DO NOT grab her with Blind, Flash, Bio etc... Though some accounts discredit this, every time we have used ANY offensive magic on the Cardians, they have raged and become un-killable). She will not assist the BLM Queen nor will she melee if you are out of range, but she will cast spells like Diaga/Banishga and Holy on her target and will heal the King if she gets close enough. Once the queen is dead, the DDs go to assist the kiter. There's really nothing special to this part other than keeping on top of stuns to prevent any nasty AoE magic from getting through. All -ga spells will be a huge nuisance since they will wipe everyone's shadows, so they should be stunned ASAP. Otherwise, the King goes down with no damaging or fight-prolonging 2 hour. Finally the entire party goes back to finish off the WHM queen in the circle. Once all the Cardians are dead, everyone except the Healer/BLM will run away from the BC and have the Healer/BLM open the crate and Escape from Balga's Dais. This will save your party that long-ass run around West Sarutabaruta. With this strat and the following setup: BLU/NINx2, MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN, WHM/BLM, SCH/RDM, we have cleared this run countless times in 3:30. Good luck! --Eremes 18:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :*PLD/WAR,DD/NINx3,Healer,SMN/WHM are able to do this really easy. PLD kite the king around the circle,smn get Queen of Batons (WHM)and pull it to entrace while DD/NINs take care of the other queen(BLM),when DD/NINs finish their Cardian they assist the summoner which may have his mob around 50% once both queens dead everybody focus on King.